


Tease

by wildwordwomyn



Series: rounds_of_kink [9]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, Explicit Language, Frottage, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a sensual man like Morgan kissing can lead to all kinds of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a firm believer in teasing your partner slowly. Can you tell? ;-)

***written for the Summer Heat Mini-Round 2010***

 

Prompt: delicacy

Kink: frottage

 

The kid can kiss. That's for sure. But right now there's something I want more than his mouth. I slowly move my way down his body, kissing and licking at whatever smooth, translucent skin I can reach. I want him grunting and groaning by the time I'm done. He never says it out loud but he knows this is what gets me going. Hearing him lose control, watching as what I do to him makes him fall apart. The kid's equipment is different that what I've always been used to but even that doesn't stop me. I slide down, take his dick in my hand and suck it slowly between my lips, deliberately treating it like a precious gift. A guttural moan creeps up from deep in his throat as I take my time working him.

 

I never imagined someone could taste as musky, as sexy as Spencer Reid does. How it felt with women doesn't even come close to comparing to the power I feel now as I get him hard. There's something fiercely primal about knowing I can do this to another man. That I have this kind of control. That he lets me. It's an powerful aphrodisiac. Which explains the harsh rub the sheets are getting in my desperation. He tastes so damn good I find myself moaning as I suck, my dick finding just the right amount of friction as he keens and shoots bittersweet come down my throat. I keep sucking and rubbing until I come, reminding myself not to hurt him, to take it easy the way he likes it.

 

I slow down my movements, feeling the wet heat of my own release as I nurse him tenderly. When Reid can't take the feel of my tongue on his sensitive dick any more I let go and wrap my arms around his waist, laying my head on his pelvis. He runs a finger lightly around my mouth to feel my swollen lips. I just grin, sliding back up his body. When he tries to speak I slip my tongue into his mouth and kiss him deeply. I can't help letting out a muffled moan when he squeezes my ass. I start rubbing against him automatically. Reid doesn't protest at all. The advantage of youth is that he's hard again already. I'll need a little bit longer but he's willing to wait. And I do have a thing for frottage...


End file.
